


Dan and Phil and Ollie

by chatoyment



Series: Dan and Phil and Ollie [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Abortion, CEO!Phil, Couch Cuddles, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, Teacher!Dan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyment/pseuds/chatoyment
Summary: Phil has a crush on his son's pre-school teacher, Dan.Phil woos him.I suggest you read the first one before this :)





	Dan and Phil and Ollie

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help but write more of this. I hope you enjoy reading it as well :)  
> I haven't proof-read this, so sorry for any errors there!
> 
>  
> 
> Oliver is inspired by Seungjae on KBS' The Return of Superman.  
> All Hearts is inspired by a real organization called All Hands.

Phil just wanted to sleep all day.

It was a chilly Saturday morning. Unfortunately for Phil, weekends don’t entail rest. In fact, Phil is currently in a car with his all around assistant, Allen, and his driver, Drake. They are on their way to an organization who wants to avail their services.

Phil didn’t usually talk personally to clients. It was usually his mangers who did this job, but this particular organization was scouted by his brother, Martyn. All Hearts is an international organization that helps people impacted by natural disasters. They reached out to Martyn, and he was supposed to be the one to go to this particular meeting. But, Martyn had an unexpected, yet important, affair to go to. Of course, Phil had to do it instead.

“Sir, you asked me a month ago to remind you to enrol Oliver on St. Paul’s Nursery this Monday.” Allen said as he flipped through Phil’s schedule on his iPad. “Should I schedule it?”

He originally planned to enrol Oliver, his 2 year old son, in St. Paul’s Nursery. It was known for being a pricey and great school for kids. Most of his colleagues’ children were enrolled there as well. But after meeting Dan on their flight back to London last week, he decided to enrol his son to Miss Rosy’s Nursery instead. 

“No. I’ve already enrolled Ollie at Miss Rosy’s last Wednesday. I think I’m going by that,” Phil said. Unfortunately for Phil, he didn’t get to see Dan when he went there to enrol Oliver. He could’ve just asked Allen to do it, but he went there himself last Wednesday in hopes that he’ll get to see Dan again. Phil was greatly disappointed that day. He isn’t even sure if Oliver got Dan as his teacher or not. The blonde lady who assisted him said that there were no assigned teachers yet, but she did confirm that yes, Dan Howell is indeed one of their teachers. _Why did you ask, sir?_

It was embarrassing and disappointing, to say the least. But Phil isn’t losing hope yet. Maybe he should’ve asked Dan his number before they part ways?

Allen just nodded and made changes on the schedule.

A few minutes later, they arrive at their destination. It was a humble building, the exterior was designed by those traditional reddish brown bricks and there was a sign at the front that said: All Hearts Volunteers.

They were welcomed by a lady volunteer, whose name he can’t recall. He was made to wait at the lounge for a while, with a cup of tea of course. Allen said that he had to talk to the organization’s representative. They had to set up the presentation and some papers first. He’d call Phil later on.

Thus, Phil sat and waited. A few people, who are most likely volunteers,  
wearing blue shirts with the organization’s insignia were walking around. They carried various cardboard boxes from the truck outside to another open room. Phil busied himself watching them.

A particular male with a head of familiar brown curls caught his attention. When he saw who it is, his heart leaped. Of all the places where he could’ve seen Dan... Of course he’d be so perfect that he’d spend his weekends volunteering.

Dan must’ve felt someone’s eyes on him. He turns his head and sees Phil. His eyes go wide and the box slips from his hands. Phil, who was the clumsiest person ever, suddenly does the complete opposite of how he usually is, and catches the box on time.

“Hey,” Phil says with a smile and extends his arms to offer the box back to Dan.

“What are you doing here?” His cheeks were obviously pink.

“No hi’s? And here I was thinking you’d be glad to see me.” Phil says, a bit confidently than usual.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Of course, I am. I was just surprised, is all. I’ve never seen you here before,” Dan said, flustered. He still hasn’t taken the box from Phil.

Phil decides to carry it close to his chest.

“No worries. It’s my first time here. Just here on business,” Phil replies with a sheepish smile on. “So, where should I put this one?”

“Oh God- Um, let me carry that...”

“Nope. Let me help!”

Dan nods and points Phil to the storage area. After that, they get back to the lounge. Phil wanted to talk more, but Allen popped out and said that the meeting was set.

“See you around, yeah?” Phil asked hopefully.

“Of course. See you, Phil.”

Another opportunity was lost.

He didn’t get Dan’s number again.

-

Everyone was gladly shocked.

Instead of this being a meeting about how much it would cost for the organization to avail their services, Phil decided to turn the tables.  
He declared that the company would do the logistic services for free, as a part of the company’s corporate social responsibility program. All Hearts’ president and representative were overjoyed. Allen, on the other hand, was obviously surprised and mystified. He didn’t show it much though.

They called him kind-hearted and God sent.

Little did they know, it was actually because of a certain brunet volunteer.

-

Saturday nights were family dinner nights.

The boys—Phil, Oliver, Martyn, and their dad—were all gathered around the table. They were waiting for Kathryn to bring out dinner.

While their dad was busy playing with Ollie and his bunny, Martyn decided to talk to Phil.

“Something’s been happening,” Martyn started.

“What?”

“You’ve been acting... weird. Even Allen noticed it,” Martyn said. He eyed Phil suspiciously.

“Look, if this is about the meeting earlier, it was a spur of the moment. Its good publicity and all, you know.” Phil replied. He turned his eyes away from Martyn and watched Ollie instead.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad decision per se. Just... You’ve been making sudden decisions lately. Like, suddenly enrolling Ollie to another nursery instead of the one you first planned to months ago.”

“I can change my mind, Martyn. That doesn’t mean-”

“It’s just that I know you’re a planner. You plan things ahead after thinking through things. That’s why I’ve always known that it was the best decision to let you inherit and manage the company instead of me.” Martyn looked intensely at him. Phil knew that he couldn’t get away when Martyn gets like this.

Phil doesn’t even know how to explain this. Nothing happened. It’s just Dan. It’s not like it’s anything monumental. He’d only talked to him twice. There wasn’t anything going on between them. He didn’t even know if Dan is available. How could he explain this little crush he’s having on a certain brunet boy?

“You know,” Martyn started talking again when he realised that Phil isn’t about to talk. “The only time you had been this hasty was when you had Ollie-”

“Just let it go, Martyn. I won’t be too impulsive again.”

“Okay, okay. Just... I’m always here, yeah?”

Phil just laughed and pat Martyn’s shoulder. A silent acknowledgement that yes, he knows.

-

“Will we see Mr. Dan again?” Ollie asked.

It seems like both father and son share the same enthusiasm and like for Dan. Phil hopes he knows the answer to that question as well.

“I don’t know for sure, buddy. But maybe you’ll see him around. It’s not a big school after all.”

They get in the car. It was Ollie’s first day in pre-school and Phil decided that he’ll drive him there before going to the office himself.

Of course, he could’ve just let Drake drive Ollie to school, but he wanted to be the one to share this moment with his son. He also wouldn’t pass out the chance of seeing Dan again.

They arrived after half an hour of driving. The traffic in London is as horrible as always, especially since its Monday morning.

The clean and colourful walls greeted them as Phil and Ollie entered the place. Kids with their mums and dads were all around. It was the kind of beautiful and energetic chaos that children bring to the places where they’re in.

Phil felt a bit out of place since he’s wearing his smart casual attire for office. No one seemed to pay them mind though. Oliver, on the other hand, seemed to be in his element. He smiled brightly and said good morning to everyone they pass by.

When they reached Oliver’s designated classroom, he was surprised to see Dan standing in front of the colourful pin board. It seems that luck is on Phil’s side today.

Oliver noticed the same thing. He ran from his father’s side to Dan and hugged his leg.

“Mr. Dan!” Ollie exclaimed.

Dan let out a cute ‘oomf’ noise as he felt Ollie’s small arms wrap around his leg.

A soft smile grew on his face as he realised who it was.

“Ollie!” Dan exclaimed and lifted the boy to carry him. “It’s so nice to see you again!”

Phil smiled at the sight unfolding in front of him. It warmed his heart.

Dan looked around and saw Phil standing by the door way. They acknowledged each other and smiled.

“Are you going to be my teacher Mr. Dan?” Ollie asked expectantly, wide eyed.

“Are you in this class?” Dan asked. Ollie nodded enthusiastically. “Then I am.”

“Yey!” He exclaimed happily. He glanced at his dad. “Daddy’s here too. He drived the car here.”

With that, Phil walked to them. “It’s drove, darling.” Phil corrected the boy and ruffled his hair.

“You don’t need to correct him yet. It’s endearing.” Dan said and chuckled.

“Don’t let his cuteness get into you.” Phil whispered playfully, knowing that Oliver heard everything.

Oliver giggled.

More children started to enter the classroom. Phil felt like he should definitely get going. At least now he knows that he’ll get to see Dan more often soon.

“Bye, darling,” Phil said. He placed a kiss on Oliver’s curls. And since Dan is still carrying the boy, he got close to Dan as well.

Dan’s cheeks seemed to have gone rosy.

“Behave, okay?” He continued and Oliver nodded. “I’ll pick you up later.”

Of course he will.

“Bye Daddy!”

After a last wave, he walked out of the school and in to his car.

If anyone in the office noticed how their boss seemed to be more cheerful be  
than usual, they didn’t let him hear.

-

It’s been a month since Ollie’s classes had started, and Phil still hasn’t made a move on Dan.

It’s not that he’s being a wimp or something. It just didn’t feel right to make a move yet. He didn’t know if it was just wishful thinking or if there really is something there, but Dan seemed to blush and smile softly at his every remark. Did that mean something or is he really just a wonderful person? Does Phil have a chance on this? Phil didn’t know and he didn’t want to over think.  
Every day, Phil drives Ollie to class and fetches him after. He sees Dan twice a day and his smiles were enough to give him a boost.

Today, however, Phil won’t be able to get his daily boost of energy as he has an important meeting scheduled in the afternoon until dinner. And since Allen and Martyn were to be with him, he decides to ask his secretary, Mae, a favour to fetch Ollie after class.

When Phil arrives at home that night, Cornelia, Martyn’s girlfriend whom he’d asked to babysit Ollie, already tucked the boy to sleep.

He kissed the boy’s forehead and gone to sleep himself.

-

The next morning, on their way to the nursery, Ollie started talking about his day yesterday.

“Mr. Dan looked sad,” the boy said with a pout.

Phil’s brows creased at that.

“Did you ask him what was wrong, darling?’

“Yeah. He said it was nothing. I don’t believe him.”

Phil didn’t believe him as well.

-

Dan seemed a little distant when Phil saw him that morning.

He greets Oliver with a pat on the head and asks the boy to go to his seat. He gives a tight smile to Phil and buries his head on the class records on his desk.  
Something was definitely wrong.

-

In the afternoon, Phil fetches Oliver as usual.

Phil is a few minutes later than usual since he got stuck at another meeting.

When he arrived, most of the students were already gone, while some were with their parents already. He entered the classroom and saw Ollie sitting on his chair. He was colouring, one of his favourite activities, yet he has a frown on his face. Dan, on the other hand, is writing on his lesson plan. His face is void of emotion, but his eyes were red and swollen. It looked like he just cried.  
Phil knocked lightly on the open door to get both of their attention.

Oliver runs to him. He carries the boy.

“Mr. Dan cried when he looked at his phone.” Ollie whispered to his dad.

Phil frowned at that.

“Uh, excuse me. Mr. Lester,” Dan said.

Phil’s frown deepened. Dan never called him that. It was too formal. Weren’t they at least friends?

“I was looking through the students’ records and... Uh, I just wanted to clarify some things.” Dan said without looking in Phil’s eyes.

“Okay, sure.” Phil says and turns to Ollie. “Hey bud, why don’t you play on the swings for a while?”

Oliver just nods and runs to the small playground where some kids were still playing at.

Phil pulls a small chair in front of Dan’s table and sits awkwardly. It was too small for a man over six feet, especially since it was made for children.

“What was it that you wanted to clarify?”

“I think you might’ve left the area for Oliver’s mother blank...” Dan said uncomfortably and handed Phil the form that he filled out when he enrolled Ollie.

“Oh... I did that on purpose. The lady during the enrolment... Ms. Louise, was it?”

“Yep, it must’ve been Louise.”

“She said that... Since Oliver’s mother wasn’t in the picture anymore and she didn’t want to be involved in anything- That I could just leave it blank.”

“Oh...” Dan said as his eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed a bit, and then got tensed again. “I- I’m sorry for bringing it up again... I’ll just put a note in here.”

“It’s alright, Dan.” Phil said with a small chuckle. He wouldn’t have been this comfortable to talk about this if you asked him about this a few years ago.

Dan just pursed his lips.

“Hey,” Phil said. He can’t help himself. He can’t just let Dan be sad because of whatever reasons that he didn’t know of. “Are you alright?”

At that, Dan sighed deeply and buried his face on his hands. “I don’t know...”

Phil wanted to hug him so bad, but of course, he wouldn’t. So many boundaries would be crossed if he did so. Thus, he decided to squeeze his arm reassuringly. He also wanted to know more so he could make it all better, but he didn’t want to push his limits.

“Why don’t we get some ice cream? My treat. I’m sure it’ll brighten your day a bit.” Phil said with a smile.

Dan chuckled and removed the hands that covered his face. He wiped at the tears that are slowly forming in his eyes.

It was such a silly suggestion, but it worked.

“That sounds awesome, actually. But I can pay my own-”

“No. I’m not having that. A part of the joy of what I’m offering is that it’s free!” 

Phil said and smiled brightly at him.

“If you insist...”

Phil was proud to be able to put a smile on his face.

-

Oliver got excited when he knew of their plans.

He got to eat ice cream with his dad and Mr. Dan!

Dan, on the other hand, seemed overwhelmed. He noticed that Phil’s car is expensive as heck. And when they arrived at where they would get ice cream, they entered a fancy cafe. A single serving of ice cream can buy you a whole meal in some other restaurants.

“So, you own a corporation?” Dan asked, wide eyed, as they were waiting for their expensive ice cream.

“Yup. We deal with logistics.” Phil said while he fixed Oliver’s bib. He didn’t want to ruin his shirt.

“Gosh, when I saw that you were a businessman, I didn’t expect you to be a big-time CEO.”

“Ah, you’ve already stalked me then,” Phil said playfully. Dan gets riled up so easily. It was adorable.

“Wha- No! I was just checking the student records!”

Just as Phil predicted, Dan blushed furiously.

“I was just joking, no worries!” Phil said and laughed light heartedly.

A waiter brings their order and Oliver squeals in delight.

The rest of their time on the cafe was spent eating peacefully while Oliver ate  
his ice cream messily. Dan seemed to shift on a happier mood as well. He even helped clean Oliver up and took care of him. It reminded Phil of the time on the plane flight.

The sun was setting when they decided to head out.

Phil offers to drive Dan home.

“No, I can manage. Besides, it’s a bit far from here...”

“See! More reasons for me to drive you home.”

Oliver yawns and rubs his eyes.

“Ollie seems tired. You should take him home...”

“He’ll sleep on the car anyway. This bud is fine.” Phil says and taps Oliver’s back on emphasis.

-

Phil got his way.

Dan is seated on the passenger seat while Phil drove, and Oliver is sleeping on his car seat behind them.

The sun was setting. The sky was dimming. The street lights were turning on. Mellow music which they both agreed on was playing on the stereo. They had the same taste in music! Can this man get even better? It was perfect and Phil can’t help but smile.

Dan got his eyes close, but not sleeping. 

“Thank you for today,” Dan finally says. He opens his eyes and looks at Phil. If Phil could only return his gaze... But he couldn’t. He was driving. “I really needed that.”

“Anything for you,” Phil said with the most genuine smile he could muster. He didn’t know if it was the appropriate thing to say, but he said it anyway.

“Seriously, the expensive as heck ice cream really helped. I’ll return the favour someday, but don’t expect it to be that pricey.” Dan said and chuckled.

“You don’t need to return the favour! I was happy to brighten your day a bit!”

“I still will.”

-

They arrived in front of Dan’s apartment.

It was a tall building. Dan said his was on the 9th floor. He invited them up, but as much as Phil would’ve liked to see this beautiful man’s living space, he said no. He had to say no. It was dark already and Oliver’s already sleeping. 

They had to get home.

Dan just smiled at him understandingly.

Before they part ways, Dan reached over and hugged Phil. Dan’s arms circled his shoulders. It was warm. Dan was so warm. Phil hugged back. He tightened his arms around Dan’s waist. 

“Thank you again. Very much. Drive safely.” Dan said. It was a bit muffled.

“Rest well. See you tomorrow.”

And with that, Dan released his grip of Phil.

Dan was about to enter the building when Phil thought of something.

“Dan, wait!”

Dan turned and saw Phil writing on a card. After a while, Phil walked to Dan and handed him the piece of paper.

“Text me if you need anything.”

Dan looked at the paper. It was Phil’s calling card, and behind it, Phil wrote his personal number.

Before Dan could say anything, Phil was already in his car.

-

That night, Phil received a text:

From: unknown number  
thank you again mr ceo! good night x

-

Family dinner night happened to be on Halloween.

Everyone, and by that it meant Mr. And Mrs. Lester, Martyn, Cornelia, Phil and Oliver, were all in attendance. The house was decorated with a bit of spider webs and carved pumpkins that they did earlier today. Kathryn and Nigel were both wearing demon horn headbands and black jumpers. Cornelia is dressed as an evil scientist, and Martyn is dressed as Frankenstein. Phil was dressed as a vampire, and little Ollie is dressed as a werewolf. Even bunny dressed as well. Bunny dressed as a dead rabbit—Ollie seemed proud when he thought of it.

Phil had snapped a picture of him and Ollie before they went trick or treating.

After going round the neighbours for trick or treat, they arrived back with a lot of candy. Ollie immediately showed his collection to his Uncle Martyn, who tried to playfully steal some candy from his nephew. He wasn’t successful. While everyone was busy, Phil opened his phone to see Dan’s replies.

From: Dan  
that is so cuteee asdfghjkl  
tell ollie to leave some candies for me :(

To: Dan  
he’ll probably finish everything before monday  
don’t hope much

From: Dan  
:( like father like son

Phil chuckled at that. It was no secret that he loved sweets, and his son shared the same taste.

Too busy with his phone, Phil didn’t notice Martyn creeping up behind him.

“Hey, who’s that?”

Phil almost dropped his phone.

“Jesus, Martyn! Don’t scare me like that!”

Martyn laughed. “I didn’t read anything. Don’t worry.” He said with a smirk.

Phil just frowned at him. He didn’t believe him. The sneaky shit. “What was it that you wanted?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to know who got you so hooked up on your phone. You barely glanced out of it.”

“Just a friend.”

“Do I know this person?”

“No.”

“I should do my research then...”

-

It turns out what he meant by ‘research’ is bombarding Oliver with questions.

After the glorious dinner made by their mum, Martyn sat down next to his nephew.

At first, Phil didn’t pay much attention to the two of them. Martyn adored the boy, and they get along very well. They often play a lot. So, Martyn getting close to his nephew was nothing new.

Phil continued looking at his phone. Dan sent him a picture of his dinner. It was reheated pasta from the leftovers at All Hearts’ little dinner celebration last week. He was asking when could he possibly have some proper dinner and that he was jealous of their feast. He laughed at that and joked that maybe he’ll get Dan dinner next time. Was it too flirty? Who cares anyway? He’s just going with whatever his mind comes up with.

Phil watched them again across the sofa and sighed. This is when he noticed that they were whispering to each other and giggling. Oliver must’ve told Martyn about Dan then, considering the glint in his eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

-

“I never knew you had a thing for teachers, little bro.”

Phil hears as Martyn approaches him. It was nearing midnight. Oliver’s already asleep in the guest bedroom, since they decided that it was best to sleepover at their parents’ tonight.

Phil is sitting on the bench at their backyard. He was basking in the sound of quiet as he was waiting for Dan’s reply.

He felt like a teenager again sometimes, with the giddy feeling he felt for Dan.

“I don’t have a thing for teachers. What did Ollie tell you?”

“He said that you’ve been smiling a lot ever since you met this ‘Mr. Dan’ on the plane.”

Phil sighed. Of course Oliver would tell his beloved uncle everything he wanted to know. He felt his phone vibrate on his hand. Dan must’ve texted back. He ignored it because Martyn is here and he’s sniffing all over the place again.

“I knew there was something fishy going on when you started acting weird lately.”

“There’s nothing ‘fishy’ going on, Martyn.”

“I’m just observing. You’re situation is totally different now, Phil. You have a kid to worry about. You can’t just-”

“I know.” Phil says and fiddles with his phone. “There’s nothing going on. We’re just friends.”

“But you want something to go on.”

Phil takes a while to reply. He can’t deny Martyn’s comment. It was very true. “He’s good with Ollie.”

This time, Martyn is the one who sighs. “Just be careful, yeah? And tell me if there are any developments.” He said then finally smiled.

“I’ll be, but I won’t tell you anything.”

“I’ll find out eventually.”

They both laugh.

Phil just feels that he is doing the right thing with this. He doesn’t want to ruin whatever they have now.

-

Oliver and Phil are having their Sunday dinner at the comfort of their own home.

Phil can’t believe he heard what Oliver had just said.

“What did you just say darling?”

Oliver pouted, but repeated it anyway. “I want to go to the zoo.”

“For your birthday present?”

The boy nods and adds “With you and Mr. Dan.”

“Are you sure? You don’t want toys?”

Ollie shakes his head. “I’m sure daddy.”

Phil smiles at his son and ruffles his hair.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Ollie smiles brightly at his dad.

-

Phil decides to ask Dan about Ollie’s birthday present when he was about to take him home that Monday afternoon.

“A trip to the zoo? With me and your dad?”

Oliver nods enthusiastically.

“I guess it’ll be fine, but I have morning shift at All Hearts this Saturday. I’ll reschedule that first.” Dan said.

“Thank you Mr. Dan!” Oliver said and hugs him tightly.

“Thank you Dan.”

“Anything for you,” Dan says. He ruffles Ollie’s mess of curls, but his eyes are fixed on Phil’s.

It makes Phil smile as well.

-

Kathryn, Phil’s mum, laughed fondly at his grandson’s antics when she heard what he wished for his birthday.

“Why are you laughing? It was embarrassing to ask Dan! And I couldn’t get away with it because Oliver kept bugging me...” Phil said.

He was having lunch in his office when his mum called. He had always been close with his mum. They talked about everything—and yes, they’ve talked about Dan before.

“Ollie’s a smart kid, you know.”

“I know.”

“And I think the munchkin just wants to see his dad happy.”

“I am happy. Oliver makes me happy.”

“Child...” His mum says and sighs. “You know what I mean. Companionship and romance brings a new burst of happiness to a person.”

Phil just makes a hum noise of agreement and continues to listen to his mum.

“Ollie notices that. He told me and Martyn that you’ve been smiling more since you got to know Dan. He also seems to adore the man.”

“He’s a charmer,” Phil says with a small laugh.

“Since he’ll be spending the day with you and Ollie this Saturday, why don’t you take him to our family dinner night? It’s still part of Ollie’s birthday celebration.”

“Isn’t it too soon to do that? He might get overwhelmed...”

“He’ll be fine! We’ll have to educate him of our Lester’s Traditions soon enough,” she says playfully.

“Mum!” Phil whines.

Kathryn laughs.

She just wants his son to be truly happy.

-

Phil finished two days worth of work since he’ll be taking a day-off that Saturday.

It surely took a toll on him.

It’s Saturday morning, finally Oliver’s birthday, and he’s tired as heck.

“Daddy! Daddy! Let’s go!” Oliver said, hugging his bunny tightly. He was a ball of energy.

Phil grabs their bag, his keys and wallet and puts on his coat.

-

They arrive at London Zoo, and Dan is already waiting for them.

“Mr. Dan!”

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” Dan said as Ollie ran to him. He catches the boy and carries him.

“I have our tickets here. Let’s go?”

-

The birthday boy didn’t let go of Dan.

Phil offered to carry him, instead of Dan, but Oliver didn’t want to leave his place in Dan’s arms. Phil didn’t know what to feel about it. He was mostly finding it amusing. It seems like Oliver completely fell for Dan as well.  
Oliver greeted everyone cheerfully, including all the passersby and the animals that they get to see. After looking at various animals in the zoo, there was one thing that caught Oliver’s attention.

No, it’s not a unique animal, like a sloth, or a cute one like a panda or a bear.  
It was a bunch of pigs.

Oliver was fascinated by the piglets. They were a bit cute, truly. But, Phil didn’t expect that after all those animals that they saw, he’d be enamoured by this.  
A nice lady was stationed near the pigs. She gives facts and trivia about the animals.

Oliver bombarded the lady with questions and asked more trivia. He had an unending energy and the lady seems to be running out of things to say.

“What else do you know about piggys, miss?” Oliver asked, wide eyed and looking at the lady like she knew everything.

The lady, Emma as her nameplate says, looked troubled. It was sad to disappoint such an enthusiastic kid.

“Maybe we should just go see the next one darling... You’re tiring Miss Emma here.” Phil said and pat the kid’s back. Dan, who was still carrying him, propped him up on his hips.

“Just one more?” Oliver asks hopefully.

Phil looks at the lady. She smiles.

“Okay, last one. Did you know that bacon, which is made from pigs, is one of the world’s oldest meat?” The lady said with a smile.

Oliver frowns at her though.

“We eat bacon, right?” Oliver replies, a much softer tone than before.

The lady nods, unaware of Oliver’s sudden sadness.

Dan notices it and starts swaying Oliver to help him calm down.

“No!”

That’s when the lady realises what’s happening and looks sorry for what she said.

Oliver starts crying. “Don’t eat pigs! They’ll hurt!”

Phil doesn’t know if he’ll laugh or feel bad as well.

Dan tries to shush Oliver, while Phil said sorry to the lady.

They walk around and find a bench to calm the crying Ollie.

Phil takes Ollie from Dan and bounces the boy on his lap.

“The pigs are okay. They won’t be eaten here, okay?” Phil said as he tried to soothe the crying boy.

“Pigs are friends. We don’t hurt them.” Oliver said in between hiccups.

Dan smiles empathetically at him and makes Ollie drink water.

“They hurt when we eat them.” Oliver continued.

“Then what will we eat if we’re hungry if we don’t eat pigs?” Phil asked playfully, seeing that the boy has calmed down.

“We’ll starve!” Oliver announced happily, as if he didn’t just proposed their way of death.

Dan and Phil laughed at the boy. Oliver giggled as well.

“Before I forgot, I brought a present for you,” Dan said suddenly.

Oliver smiles at Dan. Dan brings out a box from his bag.

“Oh, look! A present Ollie! What do you say?” Phil said as he was handed the box.

“Thank you!” Ollie said and hugged Dan.

“Good boy! Shall we open it?”

The boy nods.

Inside the box is a cute bunny hooded jumpsuit. Oliver squeals in delight and asks them to put it on so he can match with his bunny.

It was so adorable, and fit Ollie well. Dan awed and giggled. It seemed that he’d achieved his plan of turning Ollie into the cutest thing that graced mankind.

-

After a few more hours of roaming around the zoo, they decided to have lunch.

Ollie seemed sad to say goodbye to his animal friends, but the promise of food made him do it anyway.

They ate at a rainforest themed restaurant, as a part of the ongoing theme of Oliver’s birthday celebration. The place was massive. The decor fit the theme. The seats were wooden, the tables were designed to look tropical, and there were stuffed monkeys hanging on the vines. They even had rainforest sounds playing on the background.

It was incredible. It seemed that both Dan an Oliver were taken aback by the place.

The food served was good as well.

-

They decide to head to the Lester’s family home early that afternoon.

Oliver needed to nap, so that he’ll be awake during their dinner celebration. 

Actually, the boy already fell asleep on his car seat and they’re not even halfway to their destination.

The car was quiet. Only the music from the radio filled the air.

Phil noticed that Dan looked a bit tense and fidgeted on his seat.

“You alright there?”

Dan nods.

“Am I putting too much pressure on you here? I’m sorry...”

“No, no. I’m glad your mum invited me! I’m just... Uh, nervous. I think.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be! Ollie loves you, I’m sure they will too.” I do too, Phil wanted to add. He bit his tongue.

Dan chuckles. “Am I over thinking?”

The stop light turns red. Phil looks at Dan. Dan has his eyes closed and he’s biting his bottom lips. Phil’s heart leaped.

“Definitely. You’ll be fine. I promise.” Phil said with a chuckle and squeezed Dan’s left hand.

The light turns green and Phil turns his focus back on driving.

He doesn’t see the blush and soft smile that Dan returned for his gesture.

-

Oliver is still asleep when they arrive at their destination.

Dan carries Ollie while Phil parks the car and gathers their things.

Phil turns to Dan before he rang the doorbell. Dan was biting his lip again. Phil smiles at him and puts a hand on his back.

Kathryn opens the door after a single doorbell.

“Oh! Welcome, welcome! Come in!” She says warmly, her eyes were obviously on Dan.

“Uh... Where can I-” Dan says in a whisper, gentle enough not to wake the sleeping boy.

“Put him by the sofa, dear.” She directs Dan.

He does so and pulls a blanket to cover the sleeping boy.

After making sure that the boy was comfortable in the lounge, Dan and Phil were pulled to the kitchen.

Kathryn gives Dan a warm hug and it releases the tension in Dan’s shoulders.

“I’m so glad to finally meet you dear,” she says.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Lester.”

“That’s too formal! Just call me Kath... or mum, if you want?”

Dan blushes and stutters at this. Kathryn laughs fondly.

“Mum! Stop making fun of Dan!”

“Oh, I’m serious Philip.”

“Mum!”

-

Dan seemed to fit in the Lester family well.

Nigel—Phil’s dad, Martyn and Cornelia all welcomed Dan warmly as well. 

However, Martyn wanted to interrogate Dan a bit. Cornelia scolded him even before he got to ask his questions.

Dan was currently helping Kathryn in cooking dinner, while Cornelia put away the groceries and cleaned the dishes. Nigel, Phil, and Martyn were outside, grilling.

“Are you dating now?” Martyn asked out of the blue.

“Wh- No!” Phil answered. He was almost certain that he’s blushing.

Martyn laughs at him. “Then, isn’t it too early for the introducing to the family step?”

“I told you, he’s good with Ollie. Ollie loves him very much and wants to spend his birthday with him. It’s for Ollie, not me.”

“He seems like a great guy, Phil.” Nigel finally spoke.

“See, even Dad agrees.”

Phil groans.

Just then, Cornelia pops out of the house and calls Phil. Oliver just woke up and cried for him.

-

When he arrives at the lounge, he sees Dan carrying the crying Oliver.

It warmed his heart.

This is when Phil realises. Dan fit well with his family and he wants this, in the most serious and longest time possible.

“Shh, Ollie, sweetheart. Daddy’s here. Look.” Dan said and turned to Phil.  
Phil smiles at the both of them.

Ollie’s cries turn to hiccups as Dan continued to bounce the boy in his arms.

“We’re at nana’s?” The boy asks.

“Yeah, we’re at nana’s! You had a nap in the car, remember?” Dan answers cheerfully.

The boy nods.

“C’mere. You’re tiring Dan.” Phil said with a smile and extended his arms to get Oliver from Dan.

Oliver smiles playfully at his father and shakes his head. “No!” He exclaims and hugs Dan tighter.

“Hey! You have to learn how to share!” Phil says.

Oliver doesn’t let go of Dan.

Dan laughs at their antics.

-

The dinner was superb, as always.

There was a light-hearted conversation going on as everyone ate their fair share of the meal. When everyone was stuffed, they gave praise to Kathryn for cooking so well. 

“Phil used to send me pictures of your cooking when he’s here. It tastes as great as it looks,” Dan said after the meal.

“Naughty boy,” she says at her son and turns back to Dan. “He should’ve told me before; I would’ve packed some for you!”

“Cake!” Oliver exclaimed, interrupting everyone.

Phil brings the cake out. They sing Happy Birthday to Ollie and the boy happily blows the candle out. Everyone stuffs their faces with food.

They move on to opening gifts, and then the night ends without them noticing the hours pass by.

-

“You can stay over. It’s pretty late,” Kathryn said.

“I’d love to, but I have to prepare for school on Monday.” Dan said with a regretful smile.

“I’ll drive him home.” Phil said.

They said their goodbyes and hugged before finally parting ways.

-

Oliver was sleeping on his car seat again.

“Thank you, Dan.” Phil said, breaking the silence. “You made everyone happy today.”

“Even you?” Dan asked with a smile. It was hard to see with only street lights guiding them, but it looked like he was blushing again.

“Especially me and Ollie,” Phil said.

“Well, I had so much fun too. You have a great family, Phil.”

Phil smiles wider. He knows. And, he hopes Dan could be part of it too, someday.

-

Another week has passed.

It was just Wednesday and Phil already feels like hell.

Dan seemed to notice it this morning when Phil drove Ollie to school.

“Are you alright Phil?” Dan said with concern etched on his face.

“I look horrible, don’t I?”

“No, no! You just look really tired...” 

“Daddy’s sick,” Oliver said with a pout.

Dan looks at him worryingly.

Phil rubbed his forehead. He was currently at his office, and he can’t focus. He thought he can get some work done, but apparently, he couldn’t. Even his body ached. It must be flu.

From: Dan  
feeling any better?  
To: Dan  
no. my head hurts like hell. can’t focus  
From: Dan  
maybe its flu  
To: Dan  
maybe. i don’t think i can fetch ollie later  
From: Dan  
go home and take rest :) i’ll take care of ollie  
To: Dan  
i’ll ask mae to go there  
From: Dan  
Mae???  
To: Dan  
my secretary  
From: Dan  
oh . can i come over?  
To: Dan  
sure  
From: Dan  
ok see u :) take care x

-

Phil goes home early and takes rest, just like what Dan said.

After what must’ve been six hours or so, he wakes up to the smell of food and sound of Ollie’s giggles.

He gets up from his bed. His feet get a bit wobbly, but he finds his footing soon enough. He walks out of his bedroom and sees something he wouldn’t have expected. Dan is cooking on the kitchen and Ollie, already in his bunny pyjamas, holding his bunny tight and watching Dan.

Ollie turns and sees Phil approaching them.

“Daddy!” Ollie says.

Phil sits on the breakfast bar, a perfect place to view Dan cooking. He pulls Ollie to his lap and kisses the boy’s head.

“How’re you feeling?” Dan asks. He turns to face Phil and Ollie.

Over his usual jumper and black skinny jeans, Dan is wearing a pink frilly apron.

“Where’d you get that?” Phil asked, trying his best to suppress his laugh.

Dan looked like a mum, a housewife. It was adorable and funny.

“Wh- Oh,” Dan said. He realises what he’s wearing. “I- I didn’t want to ruin my jumper and you had no aprons here... So when I went out to shop, I bought an apron and this is—um. It’s the only thing they got-”

“It looks pretty on you, Dan.”

Dan’s face, chest and ears are so pink.

He turns to go back cooking.

He murmurs a quiet thank you, and then speaks again. It was a bit louder this time. “You still haven’t told me how you’re feeling.”

“Oh, um. My head still hurts, but I think the sleep helped.”

“This should be done soon. We’ll eat dinner and then you have to take medicine.”

Oliver hugs Phil and says, “Get better, Daddy.”

Phil chuckles and returns the boy’s hug.

-

Dan is a great cook.

They finished dinner in an instant. The three of them seemed to be quite hungry. Phil offered to do the dishes, but Dan insisted that he rest on the couch instead.

Phil tucked Ollie to sleep, and so, Phil and Dan were left at the lounge.

Dan and Phil are sitting close on the couch, their thighs were touching. They’re watching an old rerun of a show. It was pretty obvious that both of them are tired and none of them are paying much attention to the show.

Dan rests his head on Phil’s shoulder and makes himself comfortable. Phil’s heart leaps.

“How’re you feeling?” Dan asks again.

“It’s just a common flu, Dan. I’ll be fine in no time.”

Dan nods and goes quiet for a while before speaking again.

“I want to ask you something... But feel free not to answer, if you don’t want to.”

Phil nods. “Okay.”

“What happened to you and Ollie’s mum?”

Phil knew they would’ve to discuss this soon enough.

“Why’d you ask?”

“I was just... Uh,” Dan bites his lips again. Nervous habit.

“Hey, hey. Stop doing that. You’re ruining your lips.” Phil says and pinches his cheek.

Dan laughs. “Stop avoiding my question!” He whines.

“Fine, fine. It’s a long story though,” Phil says and finally puts an arm around Dan.

“We have all night to waste.”

-

Phil met her at uni.

She was in a different degree program, but everyone knew her. Phil didn’t actually like her at first. She was too confident, too extroverted, too much.  
Then they met at a party of a common friend. They started hanging out and they hit off.

They stayed together even after graduation.

She fell for him first, and then she fell out of love. It was a bit late when he realised that they weren’t on the same page anymore.

They were about to break up, but something unexpected happened. They got pregnant.

She wanted to get rid of the baby. It’ll ruin my career, Philip!

Phil didn’t. He wanted to keep this baby.

He just felt like he should.

Thus, they decided to keep it for Phil’s sake. Then she’ll move, far away. She didn’t want to be a part of the ‘chaos,’ as she creatively put it.

_Don’t even mention my name._

-

“Where is she now?” Dan asked quietly.

Dan seemed to have curled closer to Phil as he told the story.

“Last time I heard of her, two years ago, she’s working in Berlin.”

“Did you love her?”

“I did.”

Dan nods and puts his legs over Phil’s lap. Phil’s hold on him tightens.  
Just then, they hear small steps coming to the lounge. Ollie walks to them, holding his bunny tight. There are tear tracks on his cheeks.  
Dan moves from his position to let Phil stand up and carry the boy to the couch with them.

“How long have you been awake, darling?” Phil asked the boy.

“Just woke up.”

“Why are you crying? Nightmare?” Phil asks.

The boy nods. Phil kisses his forehead.

“Daddy fell from the mountain and Mr. Dan too. I can’t find nana too...”

“Oh sweetheart,” Dan says and hugs the boy who is still on Phil’s lap.

Ollie hears Dan sniffle and that makes him cry a bit more. Phil’s heart breaks at the sight.

“Mr. D-Dan. Did you have a nightmare too?”

Dan chuckles while crying. “Yeah, a really bad one.”

“Daddy will protect us. We’re alright.” Ollie says, suddenly calm, and pats Dan’s arm.

“Of course he will.”

Phil laughs. “We should all sleep now. We have school tomorrow.”

They tuck Ollie back to bed. He’s out like a light as soon as he laid on his bed.

Dan and Phil watch the sleeping boy from the doorway.

“Why did you cry earlier?” Phil asked and held Dan’s wrist.

“It was stupid.”

“Tell me anyway.”

Dan stays quiet for a while and stares at Ollie before answering him.

“I just thought... If you wouldn’t have stopped her- If Ollie wasn’t here... We wouldn’t have met-”

Phil’s heart couldn’t take it anymore. He took Dan’s hand and kissed the back of his hand.

“Let me take you out.” Phil said, staring seriously in Dan’s eyes.

Dan’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, that one where his cute dimples appeared.

“What? Like a date?” Dan asked, still smiling.

“Like a date. Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Okay.”

-

Dan insisted to sleep on the sofa, but Phil wouldn’t let him.

That’s how Phil ended up waking next to Dan that morning. Dan’s head was buried on Phil’s chest. Their arms were wrapped around the other’s torsos. 

Their legs were entwined.

Phil had never felt such comfort.

He didn’t want to end this, to leave this bed, to wake Dan up, but its Thursday morning and they all had somewhere to go to.

Phil peppers Dan’s hair with kisses.

Dan hums in acknowledgement, but buries his head farther in his chest. Phil laughs at him.

“Dan, you have to go to school!”

“Mm... Who cares about school?”

“Dan,” Phil says sternly this time and lifts Dan’s head from his chest. Dan still has his eyes closed and his face was a bit puffy from sleep, but he was smiling that dimpled smile again.

Phil kisses his forehead.

Dan opens his eyes.

“Hi.” Dan says, his voice a bit raspy.

Phil laughs, and then remembers... “Oh god, what if you get sick too?”

“I won’t. I’m taking vitamins. I made Ollie take some too yesterday.”

Phil laughs. He’s already a better dad than he is.

-

It was Friday night, and they are on their way to their dinner reservation.

“Is it really okay for Martyn to babysit? I feel like we’re bothering him...”

Phil laughs. He wanted to look at Dan sincerely as he reassured him that yes, it was all fine, but he was driving.

“They’ll be fine, Dan. Martyn and Cornelia adore Ollie.”

“We could’ve just taken him with us, you know... It’s just fancy dinner and movies at your place.” Dan argued and pouted. He was fidgeting again.  
Phil holds his hand for a moment.

They were almost at their destination.

Phil parks the car and turns to look at Dan. He holds eye contact with him. 

“Hey, hey. I told you, okay? Ollie will be fine.” Phil kisses the back of his hand. 

“And Martyn’s totally fine with it. We’re not being a bother. Besides,” he paused and whispered to Dan. “Not all of our activities tonight will be kid friendly,” then kisses his cheek.

Phil watched as Dan’s face got so red.

“Philip! You pervert!”

Phil laughs out loud. It’s so fun to rile up Dan.

-

They had a fun dinner.

They talked about almost everything, their shared love of music, video games, movies, to more serious stuff, like family and parents. It’s just like what they usually talk about when their far apart and texting.

“My dad still not talks to me you know.” Dan opens up as they ate their dessert.

Dan’s dad doesn’t accept his son as who he is and it breaks Phil’s heart.

“How is it during family gatherings then?”

“I don’t attend. Haven’t been for about five years...”

“Dan,” Phil says and holds his hand tighter.

“I’m alright, Phil. I still see mum and my brother.”

“Where do you spend your Christmas?”

“At home. Or at All Hearts.”

“Alone?”

Dan nods and laughs. It’s not a happy one. It sounds like he pities himself.

Phil fights the urge to kiss Dan right then and there. He draws circles on the back of his hand instead.

“I’m so sorry. Why are we talking about this again?” Dan says and looks down on his plate.

“That won’t happen this time around. You’ll be spending Christmas with us.”

“But-”

“No buts unless it’s yours.”

“Phil!”

It makes Dan laugh.

-

They’re cuddling on the sofa.

Wall-E is playing on the telly. They’re more than half way through the movie. The popcorn’s gone. The house is dark and quiet. Only the light of the telly and the sounds of the movie and their own breathing fill the room.  
Dan is sitting in between Phil’s legs, his back pressed against his chest and their legs tangled up. Phil’s arms are wrapped around Dan. Dan plays with his hands.

Phil buries his nose in Dan’s hair. The smell of Dan is comforting.

As the movie near it’s end, Dan’s breaths became irregular.

Phil hugs him tighter and presses kisses on his shoulders.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“Just, uh- This part is so sad. Always makes me a bit teary eyed.”

Phil coos at him.

“You’re so precious, Dan.”

‘Shut up!” Dan says and laughs at his cheesiness.

“No, but seriously...”

“What?”

“Be my boyfriend.”

“You spill out the question immediately after the first date? My, my, Lester.” Dan replies cheekily.

“Hey! It’s technically our third!”

“Third?”

“Yup. The ice cream, the zoo, and now.”

“No it’s not, you spork. Ollie was there!”

“We had a third wheel, but it was still date!”

“Whatever,” Dan says like he didn’t care, but his body language says it differently. He snuggles further into Phil.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“Stop avoiding the topic!”

“Fine, if you insist.” Dan says and smiles his full dimpled smile at Phil.

Phil kisses the smile in his face.

This was his.

-

The couple are awoken by the sound of the doorbell.

Dan panics when he realises the situation. It’s Saturday morning, they’re in Phil’s bed—in a not so kid friendly way—and Martyn is already at the door with Ollie.

Phil is surprised at first then laughs when he sees Dan’s reaction. He immediately grabs his shirt and pants. 

“I’ll go get the door. Get dressed, yeah?” Phil said and chastely kissed Dan on the lip.

Dan nods.

-

It still hurts a bit when he puts too much pressure on his bum.

It takes a while for him to finally get dressed and walk out of the bedroom.

A very cheerful Ollie welcomes Dan in the lounge. Phil is sitting on the couch, drinking his morning coffee. There was also another cup of coffee for him.

“Mr. Dan! Good morning!” The boy says and reaches his arms towards Dan, a silent request to be held.

“Good morning too, Ollie.” Dan lifts him up and carries the boy. His back hurt. He winces.

“Does your back hurt?” Ollie asks innocently.

Phil hides his laugh. Dan glares at Phil while Ollie isn’t watching.

“A bit, but it’s nothing, sweetheart.”

Dan sits down next to Phil, with Ollie in his lap. 

It stings again. Phil notices and Dan pouts at him. Phil kisses him out of habit, not realising that this would be the first time that Ollie sees such a display of affection between them.

Ollie gasps.

Dan and Phil’s eyes widen as well.

“Are you going to be my mummy now?” Ollie asks Dan.

“Wh-what? Mummy?”

Phil just laughs fondly at them and just watches.

Ollie looks down at his hands and answers Dan. “You take care of me and Daddy, and cook for us and clean too. You wear cute pink aprons. And you kiss daddy. And you make us happy.” He then looks up at Dan, with a cute pout on his face. “So, you must be my mummy. Right?”

Dan was so touched. He was such a sweet boy, yet it was so funny as well.

“I don't think that’s how you become a mum, but,” Dan said. He kissed Ollie’s cheeks and continued. “I’d be really happy to be a part of your family, sweetheart.”

Phil definitely made the right choices this time.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments boost my motivation to write more :)


End file.
